


On The Run

by AshJuillet



Series: Challenges [28]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Funny, Gen, Humor, On the Run, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshJuillet/pseuds/AshJuillet
Summary: In which the Marauders are on the run from the police. AU! Drabble
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter
Series: Challenges [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108157
Kudos: 1





	On The Run

The car skidded on the asphalt as James swerved to the left. Sitting in the passenger seat, Sirius slammed into the door. "Hey! Be careful! Don't mess up my hair!"

"This isn't the time to worry about your hair, Pads!" Remus hung onto the handle above his head for dear life.

"The police are after us!" Peter's face was red with exertion as he clutched onto both Remus' arm and the door handle. "And James is going to kill us!"

"Who the _fuck_ decided to break into a toy shop in the _middle_ of the fucking night?" James screamed, trying to shake the police off their trail by swerving into oncoming traffic. Pressing the accelerator, he narrowly missed ramming into a bus.

"That was _you!"_ they yelled in various degrees of disbelief, amusement, and panic.

"Oh." James grimaced when he realised they were right. He'd thought it would be wonderful to enter the shop, play with the toys, and leave. But unfortunately, Sirius had accidentally tripped the alarm. Now, they were on the run. "Well, they're just _toys!_ It's not like they're the Queen's jewels! Why're they so mad at us?"

"It's still trespassing, you fool! I can't believe the _police_ are after us—it's all _your_ fault, James." Remus whimpered in fear, thinking of the lockup.

"I have an idea," Sirius piped up.

"No, bad idea," Peter cried, shaking his head. He almost fell on top of Remus when James veered right.

"You didn't even hear it!" Sirius protested, turning around to look at him.

"All your ideas get us in trouble, Pads."

"Pete's right. For once." Remus turned to look out the window. "Shit! They're still after us! We need to do _some_ thing!"

"I suggest we use a Masking Spell on our car so the Muggle Aurors won't be able to find us."

"Wow, Sirius... That could _actually_ work." Remus whipped his wand out from his pocket.

"But what about not doing magic outside of Hogwarts?" James called out over his shoulder, his fingers clenched around the steering wheel.

"Just turn right at the next crossroads," Remus barked, frazzled with nerves. James grinned and gave him a quick salute.

When James saw the two roads diverging up ahead, he grinned before he pressed onto the accelerator. "Hold on!"

"Merlin, save us, and I swear I won't eat any chocolates for a week," Remus swore. He waited for the right moment for the car to conveniently disappear from the police's view and cast the Masking Spell.

It worked!

James zigzagged past the cars before suddenly trying an evasive manoeuvre he'd seen on the telly. He pretended to veer left before suddenly swerving right. A large bus almost smashed into the side of the car and honked furiously, but James had somehow managed to pull it off.

"I'm _never_ getting in a car with you again," Remus said, and Peter agreed. But Sirius had got over his panic and wanted to go on a drive again.


End file.
